I will be a Hero!
by AdrianaStark
Summary: Lyana Shonjio, she is the girl who will turn everything around. Or will her live be turned around? She finds all kinds of friendships. But also hardships along the way. Follow the playful and happy girl through her ups and downs.
1. Lyana Shonjio -

Name:Lyana Shojio

Age: 15

High: 156 cm

Hair colour: natural red with darker red streaks also natural

Eye colour: left Eye blue, right eye brown

Quirk: Psychokinesis and muscle growth

Hi my name is Lyana Shonjio. I'm 15 years old and today is my fist day of school. I was taught by my mother at home up till now. Because of a injury she had she wasn't allowed to work and now she found a workplace with a pro hero in another town so we had to move. We also moved because my father is working with the pro hero Best Jeanist. It's in the middle of the school year and I will go to UA High from today on. Because of my fathers connection with said pro hero and the fact that he saw me fighting before, I got in with recommendation. My mothers quirk is water manipulation while my fathers is psychokinesis. Mine on the other hand is a mix of my fathers and my grandmothers on my mothers side, who had a muscle growth quirk. I'm actually surprised that my parents want me to go to UA because of all the things that happened. With the recent attack at the school training camp and with the boy who was kidnapped.


	2. First day of school

Right now I'm standing in front of the enormous building and grew a bit nervous. This would be my fist time spending time with kids my age. I walked into the building and searches for class 1 A. I found it rather quickly and saw a Man which I assumed to be a teacher standing in front of the door. He looked my way and I smiled kindly. "You must be the new student, Shonjio Lyana. I am Aizawa Shouta your home-room teacher.", the black haired man said. I nodded and answered: "That's me." He opened the door and said: "Settle down you lot! We have a new student! Please introduce yourself." I stood in front of the class and said smiling: "Hello, my name is Lyana Shonjio and I was mostly homeschooled up till now. Please treat me kindly." "You can sit beside Mineta. Please raise your hand.", Aizawa Sensei said and a small boy with purple balls on his head raised his hand with a perverted look towards me. I smirked and sat down. Aizawa began with the class and Mineta asked in a whisper: "So are you single?" I looked at him and answered just as quiet: "Sry, I'm lesbian. But we can become friends if you want." I smirked pervertly at him and he looked at me with wide eyes but then smirked back. "I'm Minoru Mineta. Wanna eat lunch together?", he said and I nodded smiling.

Classes went by fast and lunch break started as three girls came over and the pink girl said: "Hi, I'm Ashido Mina but call me Mina. These are Yaoyorozu Momo and Kyoka Jiro." "Pleased to meet you all. Call me Lya.", I said smiling. "Wanna eat lunch with us?", Momo-chan asked. "Sry I already agreed to eat lunch with Mino-kun.", I answered shrugging. They looked at me shocked and then glared at Minoru-kun. "Shall we?", Minoru asked and I nodded. "Sure!" I jumped from my table and followed him out while feeling the shocked stares from our classmates.

After we got our food Minoru-kun and I sat down at a empty table and discussed how we find different girls. You see I really am a lesbian and I can get really perverted sometimes. That's probably why I get along so well with Minoru-kun. We were currently talking about a girl from class 1 B named Itsuka Kendo. Her quirk is to make her hands 'much larger than normal', Mino-kuns words not mine. I started to snicker as my mind ran down a perverted road screaming. After I saw his confused face I started to laugh hysterically and hit my fist on the table. Many students looked my way curiously but I ignored that as I fell from my chair gripping my stomach. Minoru-kun then seemed to realise what I thought because he also started to laugh. The room was absolutely silent only our laughing was heard.

As I was finally able to calm down I looked around and asked: "What? Is it forbidden to laugh or something?" Many heads turned back to their owners plates. "Let them be. They probably just think you're weird because you're hanging around with me.", Minoru-kun said. I nodded and we stood to put our tablets away and go back to our classroom.

Only a few where there and a boy with green hair and a girl with brown hair approached me. "Hi, I'm Ochaco Uraraka and this is Midoriya Izuku. Can I ask you what your quirk is? I mean only if you want to tell.", the brown haired girl asked. I was about to answer them when Mina-chan dragged me away to a table with all the other girls. "Lya-chan, you shouldn't hang around Mineta! He isn't good for you! He is a pervert and...and you shouldn't befriend someone like him!", Mina-chan said and gestured wildly with her hands. "I dunno what you mean. Mino-kun is nice and I get along with him really well. Don't you think you're a bit over the top treating him the way you do?", I asked with a frown shaking my head and going to my table. As I sat down Aizawa Sensei came through the door and announced special quirk training for the temporary hero allowance. I heard my classmates excitement and smiled as I saw Minoru-kun smiling and taking of one of his 'hair balls'.

We all went to go change into our hero costumes. I quickly changed as for I felt the other girls staring at me and at the scars on my back. Before any of them could ask I left to go outside. There I saw Bakugou, Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari standing near the bus. Minoru-kun told me their names. I stood a bit away as Bakugou growled: "Why the fuck are you hanging around that perverted fuck face! Shouldn't a girl hang around fucking girls?" "Who are you calling a perverted fuck face? I can fucking be friends with whoever I want to be! So don't you dare insult my friends!", I hissed into his face. "Ha!? Or what you side character? That pipsqueak is even less of worth than shitty Deku!", Bakugou shouted angrily. I didn't see my other classmates or the teachers that looked at us curiously and shocked. "I dare you to insult him again and you'll get the beating of your life!", I growled and he glared at me shouting: "Bring it!" Within a second I had activated my muscle growing quirk and had him on the floor with his hands locked underneath his body. "Be careful of what you say about my friends Bakagou! And remember that there are many Hero's stronger than you!" I growled into his ear as he tried to free himself. I looked up and saw the shocked stares of the others and smirked letting go of Bakugou. I looked at Minoru-kun who looked at me in amazement and he walked over to me.

I gave one last look at Bakugou and walked inside the bus. "Did I ever tell you that you're amazing?", Minoru-kun asked me and sat beside me. "I would do that for any friend. He has a character I hate the most. He thinks he is the most awesome person there is but that's not true. He has a lot to learn.", I answered and looked out the window as the others started to fill the bus. I felt the stares jet again but this time I glared at every person that stared at me. Once we arrived at our location I was the last to leave the bus.

I saw Aizawa Sensei walking over to me and he took me aside as the others went into the building. "You already have your licence so you can go ahead and train whatever. You'll do your training in the back of the room on the highest platform. And don't let yourself get distracted.", Aizawa said and didn't wait for my response but I still said: "Of course!" I ran after him and looked at the other students already starting their training with Ectoplasm. His original form turned to me and he asked: "Do you need a training partner?" I shook my head and said: "Maybe later, now I just need some...ah there." I found some rubble at the side of the room and immediately used my psychokinesis quirk to move said rubble into a way to get atop the highest platform of the cement walls Cementos Sensei made. I then activated my muscle growing quirk to jump of the ground to get to the first piece of rubble and move across the room while never loosing focus on the rubble pieces itself. Once I was at the top I moved all pieces to me and made them circle around the platform I was standing on. I had saw some of the others looking at me with surprise. But I didn't let myself get distracted. I immediately sat cross legged on the ground and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the rubble and made them move in different patterns. At first I started with two patterns but after like an hour I moved every of the 10 rubble pieces in a different pattern. I then stood while not stopping the patterns I shouted: "Ectoplasm Sensei, I could use a partner now!" After a second one of Ectoplasm's clones stood before me and stood in a fighting stance. I got exited for a good fight and ran to attack him. He countered most of my attacks but after one really heavy punch from me he vanished. He made a new one and after some hours of me defeating the clone he suddenly stood still and said: "Time is up. Please go to the entrance." I nodded and piled the still roaming rubble onto each other.

I then looked to the entrance and saw another class standing there. I saw that all of my classmates where already standing beside Aizawa Sensei. I smirked and jumped of the side of the platform to slide down the side of it. I laughed in delight and then jumped from platform to platform until I landed in front of All Might who I didn't now was here. "Oh, hello All Might Sensei, I didn't know you'd be here today.", I said grinning at him. "Well hello to you too Shonjio-chan. It's nice to see you again. How are your parents doing?", he asked me with a smile. "You know, the usual Hero stuff. You wanna...-" "Shonjio! Get moving or we're going without you!", Aizawa Sensei shouted annoyed. I looked to him and saw that everyone else from my class was gone but him and Minoru-kun. I waved to All Might and ran over to them. "Lya-chan that was awesome!", Minoru-kun said and grinned at me. I smiled back and thanked him. Once we got into the bus we had to sit separately because of only two seats being free. He sat beside Kaminari-kun and I had to sit beside Bakugou who growled at me. I looked out the window and let my mind wander of. I tried not to think of anything in specific but one thing or rather one person never really left my thoughts. A man from my past who wanted me for something I don't know. He was also one of the reasons why we moved so suddenly. My parents apparently knew who he is but didn't want to tell me. They also seemed to know what he wanted me for. I tried to find out more about it but my mother found out and screamed at me that I shouldn't try to find out. I didn't want to get into more trouble so I didn't ask any more questions. I hardly see my parents any more because of them working in the evening and sleeping in the morning. So they thought it would be better if I stayed in the school dorms with the rest of my classmates. I must have nodded of because I got woken up by Bakugou shoving me of his shoulder and saying: "Move it or you'll get left behind. You're annoying!" I thanked him with a kind smile and walked out after him. I stretched my arms over my head and looked around. I saw Jiro Kyoka looking at me but when she realised I was looking at her she blushed and looked away. I grinned and walked over to Minoru-kun who said: "Only three hours of school left." I nodded and followed him inside to our classroom. We sat down and begged the lesson to be over soon.

"I'm glad school is over for today.", Minoru-kun said as we packed our things together. "Yea me too. Wanna hang out in my room later? I've got some sweet new games I wanna try out. But first I gotta eat something. I'm starving!", I said as we passed most of our classmates. "You really wanna let that perverted fuck face into your room? How can you not see that he's only after your underwear?!", Bakugou said and everyone looked first at him and then at me and Minoru-kun. "I told you before not to insult my friends Bakagou. And Mino-kun you really wanna see my underwear? There is nothing special about it but I bet the other girls have awesome underwear.", I said and smirked pervertly at the end of my speech. The girls gasped shocked and the boys looked at me equally shocked. "W-w-what did you just-", Bakugou began but I interrupted: "I'm a lesbian, and a perverted one at that. So stop trying to destroy our friendship. Mino-kun let's go already, I'm hungry!" Minoru-kun laughed at my pouty face and nodded. We walked into the direction of the cafeteria and on the way there we saw All Might.

I excused myself and told Minoru-kun to walk ahead. I then greeted All Might and we walked into a empty office room. Shortly after someone knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal Izuku Midoriya. "Uh, Shonjio-san. I didn't think you would be here." In my mind the pieces clicked together. As for I know All Might for quite some time I new about his secret. So I said to All Might: "So this is your special student?" He looked at me with wide eyes and Midoriya seemed to nearly faint. All Might nodded and said: "I should have known you would find out about it immediately. What gave it away?" "I saw the news report from that slime villain and saw him trying to save Bakugou. It was a really stupid move to do without a quirk but it definitely showed hero potential. You can be lucky Izuku-kun. You where at the right place on the right time. Otherwise it would have turned out differently. If you ever need a sparring partner or even a teacher do not hesitate to ask me. I'm always happy to help out.", I answered and saw how Izuku flushed a beet red and still swelled with pride. I looked to All Might to see him thinking. He looked up and said: "That's not a bad idea Lyana-chan, would you mind helping me train young Midoriya? You know how bad I am at teaching a single person. You have more experience than me in this case." "Sure, do you already have a training plan? If so I can take a look at it and prepare a few things.", I answered grinning and taking the offered paper from Izuku.

I then said my goodbye and jogged to the cafeteria. "Sorry Mino-kun it took longer than I thought.", I apologised after I got some food and joined Minoru-kun at our table. After a few minutes Kaminari-kun, Sero-kun and Kirishima-kun joined us at our table. "What gives us the honour of you joining us?", I asked as I bit into my apple. "Well, we want to get to know you a bit more. Besides we usually sit with Mineta but we didn't want to intrude at lunch.", Kirishima said. "And what about Bakugou? Are you just leaving him to sit on his own?", I asked frowning and pointing at said male to see him glaring at us. "Uhm, well he..." I cut Kirishima off and stood walking over to Bakugou with my tablet sitting down beside him. "What do you want?!", he growled at me. "Well you looked kind of lonely. No don't deny it I know its true so just shut up.", I said and looked into his eyes. He looked away with a grumble and started to eat. I smiled and continued to eat my own food. Minoru-kun came over and sat down beside me being a bit uneasy because of Bakugou. I glared at Bakugou as he opened his mouth to say something and he closed his mouth and continued to eat. Then the other three boys came over shuffling their feet in embarrassment. "Oh so now you're coming here?!", Bakugou growled at them and glared. "We're sorry Bakugou, we didn't think you would want to sit with the two of them so we didn't ask you. We should have. We're really sorry!", Kirishima said with a puppy dog look. "Tch, whatever!", Bakugou said and began eating again. I saw a blush forming on this cheeks and giggled. The boys looked at me confused but Bakugou realised why I giggled and got beet red while shouting: "Shut up you Gay!" I laughed and said: "Well at least I'm not the only one!" I saw Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari and Bakugou all blush and started to laugh even harder. Minoru-kun looked at me confused but I just shook my head.

After we finished eating we walked to our class dorm together and Minoru-kun and I went to my room and played a few console games. Him winning most of the time. After that we looked through a few magazines arguing who of the woman was the most sexy or beautiful. Then someone knocked and as I opened the door Aizawa Sensei was standing in front of it looking over my shoulder to Minoru-kun. "What is going on here?", he asked and I rolled my eyes answering: "Usual teenager stuff? What, did the girls tell you Mino-kun was coming to my room and they're scared for my virginity?" Aizawa became a little flustered and said: "Something like that. I do hope you're behaving Mineta otherwise I'll have to ban you from entering any of the girls room." "Oh please, we're only looking at porn magazines with pretty woman in it. Oh and Mino-kun I still think Marlene is the sexiest.", I said the first part to Aizawa Sensei and the second to a shocked but snickering Minoru-kun. I giggled and looked back to Sensei who only shook his head and said: "It's nearly nine o'clock so make yourselves ready for bed." "Sure thing Aizawa Sensei.", I chirped.

Minoru-kun was still snickering as we walked to the common room together. As we separated he shouted after me: "No way is Marlene sexier than Cathlin!" I started to laugh and nearly ran into the bathroom door which made Minoru-kun land on the floor laughing his head of. I still snickered as I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. A few of the other girls were there as well and I saw Jiro looking at me through the mirror. I winked at her and she blushed a deep red. I washed my face and took a shower before walking back to the common room. I saw Sero-kun and Kaminari-kun sitting on the couch while Bakugou-kun and Kirishima-kun were just about to enter the elevator. I bit the two boys on the couch a goodnight and said while I winked at them: "Don't get to carried away." They both blushed and I jogged after Bakugou-kun and Kirishima-kun. "Wait up you two. I need to go up too.", I said and surprisingly Bakugou-kun was the one to hold the elevator. "Thanks." "Whatever!" I bid Kirishima-kun goodnight as he was the first to get to his room and then was about to walk to my room when Bakugou asked: "How did you know about me being gay?" I looked at him and smiled: "As I said, you aren't the only one." He looked at me with wide eyes and then blushed a bit asking: "So...you wanna spent some time together sometime?" "Sure!", I chirped and gave him a quick hug which must have surprised him greatly as for he actually hugged back for a millisecond. I grinned and bounced over to my room calling: "Good night Katsu-kun." "Night Lya-chan.", he whispered but I still caught it and smiled to myself.


End file.
